


traffic

by cominginside



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominginside/pseuds/cominginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The right company can make even a traffic jam bearable--or unbearable. Or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	traffic

"No, no more country!" Alex says, swiping at the radio dial before Sid can take a hand off the wheel to protect it. Usually he just gives up and lets Alex do whatever he wants with the radio, even if that means spending the entire trip listening to something with a beat that gives Sid a headache, but they've been stuck in a traffic jam for an hour and Sid is going to snap if he's forced to listen to the top 40 station again.

"Turn it back," he says, "I liked that song. We've been listening to your music for hours."

"No," Alex says. "I don't care about his jeans."

"And I don't care about Katy Perry's boyfriend," Sid counters. He changes the channel back and smacks Alex's hand away when he sees it move towards the dial again. "Alex. Leave it."

"You're no fun," Alex says, sitting back with a huff. Sid grits his teeth and reminds himself that there's no radio reception at his cottage, just the lake, dock, trees, and lots of privacy.

"Why is there traffic anyway?" Alex asks a few minutes later, just when Sid's starting to feel the tension leak out of his shoulders.

"Because someone had an accident," Sid says. The radio had told them that about four times in the last twenty minutes, but Sid knows that Alex tunes out anything that doesn't seem interesting right then. "We can take a detour just up here, I think." The GPS is flashing helpfully at them, counting their motion in meters rather than kilometers. Alex opens his mouth again and Sid pointedly turns up the radio to drown him out. He ignores Alex as Alex slumps down and sulks, and ignores him as he wriggles around in his seat, and ignores him as he turns around to dig through the snack bag and sits back up without picking anything up. It's a little harder to ignore him when Alex gets a gleeful look on his face and casually drops his hand on Sid's thigh.

"Alex, if you even--" Sid starts, but Alex is already sliding his hand higher, and Sid cuts himself off with a gasp. He reaches down and grabs Alex's hand firmly, moving it back to Alex's side of the car. "You fucker. I am _not_ dealing with the media if you're caught groping me in public."

"Car is not public," Alex says, but he's laughing and keeping his hand to himself again, at least.

Sid really hopes that Alex has sufficiently amused himself enough that he'll settle down until they make the detour. That hope lasts about five minutes before Alex reaches out and grabs the radio dial again.

Sometimes Sid wonders why in all hell he puts up with the man next to him, but then Alex gives him a grin and starts dancing along to Ke$ha and Sid can't help but laugh and remember that anyone who can make a traffic jam interesting might be worth keeping around.


End file.
